Rocketeer
The Rocketeer is one of the nine primary classes and is the second-to-last one to be added to the game. As a heavy class, he has the second-highest health and the second-lowest speed in the game, after Spray N Pray. In an additional similarity, both classes also wear green clothing, though the same goes for Marksman. Unlike him, however, Rocketeer can increase his mobility by switching to Pistol or knife. This allows him to jump onto environmental objects like small crates, which he can't do while carrying a Rocket Launcher. Rocketeer's best chance to score kills is often before the target even enters his line of sight. This is because Rocket Launcher is rarely strong enough to kill a full-health player: at best, you'll have to switch to a pistol to deal with the wounded enemy, since it gives you bonus points and is faster than waiting for the RL to reload, but is still risky against a good player. The alternative is to try and duck behind some cover while reloading, then shoot the rocket at close range, which carries a risk of killing yourself through blast damage. Some Rocketeers may even straight-up opt for that, judging the situation hopeless otherwise, and preferring to deny kill points to their enemy. In the update 1.7.7/1.7.8, the self damage of the rocketeer has been greatly reduced with rocket jump also being added. Rocketeer will often pop in and out from behind a corner, firing a rocket when spotting the enemy and immediately go back behind the corner to reload/switch to their secondary weapon, and to retreat slightly, to give themselves room once their wounded target turns the corner themselves. Another tactic is to find a choke point (typically an entrance to the tunnel or a doorway) stand diagonally to the side of it so that players going through it can't see you, and keep firing rockets at it, so that anyone trying to go through will get hit. It's not fool-proof because of Rocketeer's relatively low damage, however. Moreover, the sound heard when the rocket hits a player, as opposed to a regular object, will immediately alert you and any allied player, if applicable. Rocketeer is a good counter to Hunters: their low health makes them particularly vulnerable to rockets, as the secluded areas where they camp and their own low health makes it hard for hunter to avoid dying. Rocketeer's high health also makes it so that a Hunter must headshot them. Rocketeers fare poorly against fast-moving, close-range classes like Run N Gun, Vince or even Detective, however, because they'll close in distance fast enough to force you into a choice between using the secondary weapon or self-damage. Rocketeer is often easy to play as, but hard to master, because while getting kills is not too difficult, Rocketeer does not get many score points. In FFA matches in particular, experienced Rocketeers will often only soften up the enemy with the RL, before trying to score a pistol headshot to get bonus points. During the Hardpoint matches, however, the Rocketeer is often the best class to play with, to the point it may break the game: since hardpoints are often placed where the only entries to them are chokepoints, Rocketeers can deny anyone the chance to get there, especially if there's more than one. Likewise, the defending players will cluster tightly on the hardpoint, which is a great opportunity for the attacking Rocketeer. Infected can also be a good mode, for this class assuming you have found a good chokepoint to guard. Lastly, Rocketeer is also a good class to play Pistol only, since its 130 health increases your chances of successfully pumping the enemy player with Pistol's 10 low-damage bullets. This advantage is only magnified if you decide to play with a Deagle (or even an Alien Blaster) instead. * The class was added in the Update 0.9.998. * This class had originally appeared in the 2D top-down shooter vertix.io However, he had a different appearance there, as he wore darker clothing and had a clean-shaven appearance. He also had no other weapon besides his rocket launcher. Rocketeer was omitted from karnage.io, a game was released in between Vertix and Krunker and was 3D, but is still played from a top-down perspective. However, Mr Ops class in that game had the same bearded face as the current Rocketeer, even though he used a different explosive weapon - Nade Thrower, and was a successor to the Nademan class in Vertix. * This class has not been buffed much and has been nerfed quite a bit.